Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a positive active material, a positive electrode including the same, and a lithium secondary battery including the positive electrode.
Description of the Related Technology
With the advances in the field of small high-tech devices such as digital cameras, mobile devices, laptops, and personal computers, there has been a sharp increase in demand for lithium batteries as energy sources. With the spread of electric cars, including hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and electric vehicles (EVs), safe lithium batteries for these electric vehicles are under development.
Various positive active materials are currently being studied to develop a lithium battery that is suitable for the purposes described above.
As a positive active material for a lithium secondary battery, a single-component lithium cobalt oxide (LiCoO2) is primarily used; however, use of a lithium composite metal oxide (Li(Ni—Co—Mn)O2, Li(Ni—Co—Al)O2, or the like) having a layered structure and high capacity has been increasing. Also, a spinel-type lithium manganese oxide (LiMn2O4) and an olivine-type iron phosphate lithium oxide (LiFePO4) having high safety features are receiving attention.
In particular, there has been a demand for the development of a positive active material for a lithium secondary battery, which has excellent lifespan characteristics even at a high voltage.